A very good day
by ShippingKitty
Summary: After defeating Neliel, Nnoitra knows exactly how to celebrate! (If you like this fic ask me in the comments to write a one shot on any pairing, I love a challenge)


A very good day

(Nnoitra's point of view)

Nnoitra was having a very good day. This day might even be the best day of his life. HAH. he wished he could have seen the look on stupid Neliel's face when he sliced through her skull.

He tried to stifle a chuckle at the thought, but restraint had never really been his thing. His cackling laughter echoed through the empty corridors of Hueco Mundo. All the smart arrancars stayed clear of that twisted noise, all except for Tesla that is.

(Tesla's point of view)

Master Nnoitra seemed to be enjoying himself today Tesla thought. As I followed the tall and lanky man dutifully. I had offered to clean my master's blade for him, but Nnoitra had retorted that he preferred to leave it dripping with blood.

Tesla didn't mind that in the least. I didn't mind the way Nnoitra made a trail of dead bodies wherever he went. I didn't mind how merciless Nnoitra was no matter who his opponent was. I didn't mind how harsh Nnoitra treated me. It was quite the opposite in fact.

I loved Nnoitra and everything he did, even if he was the biggest sadist that I knew. Actually, it was probably because Nnoitra was the biggest sadist I knew. Tesla had always loved the rough way Nnoitra had treated him. I guess that makes me a masochist Tesla thought, how perfect.

(Nnoitra's point of view)

I finally reached my room and flopped on my bed, but I still couldn't calm down my euphoria. Tesla was standing to attention in my doorway, most likely waiting for my next order.

Hmmm. I hummed. He was so obedient. He would jump off a cliff or murder his own family if he had if I told him to. His obedience was probably the only thing that kept him alive. Today, I wanted to test that obedience.

"Tesla" I called. I smirk as he jumped when I called his name. his messy blond hair flopping in his face.

"Yes master Nnoitra, is there something I can do?"

A smile spread across my face when I thought of the things I had planned.

"Come here" I said tapping the bed were I lay.

He walked over without hesitation and I propped myself into a sitting position.

"Sit" Tesla sat down, a light blush forming on his face. This was going to be so much fun.

"Tesla would you do anything I say" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" he replied without hesitation.

"Why is that?" I said and watching Tesla like a mantis watches its prey.

"Because you're my master" he answered avoiding looking me in the eye.

"and why am I your master?" I could toy with him forever.

"It's because you're the best" He said before I finished my question meeting my eyes with his.

Then he added "You're the strongest and the best fighter. You should be the 1st espada not Stark. No, you should be in charge of all of Hueco Mundo instead of that soul reaper Aizen" he said this with such certainty. He got so carried away in his little speech that he scrunched up his hands into fists.

Now how could I do what I planned with that kind of answer? But I could still think of something just as fun.

(Tesla's point of view)

Had I said too much? Did Nnoitra know I loved him? From the smug smirk on Nnoitra's face he was either happy or thinking of different ways to kill me. One of Nnoitra's hands snaked out and grabbed my cheek roughly. He pulled me towards him and I had to steady myself with one of my arms to stop myself from falling over. His other hand grabbed me from behind and with both of his arms Nnoitra had roughly pulled me into his lap.

"Tesla do you love me?" Nnoitra asked in a lazy voice.

…he knew.

"Tesla I won't accept that adorable blush of your as an answer" he said with some force grabbing my chin and jerking my face centimeters from his own.

I swallowed, I could feel Nnoitra hot breath on my skin and he could most likely feel me trembling. I nodded slowly.

"I love you" I replied. I was terrified at how Nnoitra would react and my eyes drifted downwards unable to meet his. He didn't reply.

(Nnoitra's point of view)

This day keeps on getting better and better.

Tesla had been reduced to an adorable, shuddering, piece of Blush ridden flesh and Nnoitra couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the smaller boy. I gripped Tesla's shoulders and pushed him down to lie on my bed. His surprised gasp was like music to my ears.

My mouth went straight to his neck where I suck and bit until it was covered in hickeys and bite marks. The pants that were streaming from Tesla's mouth were delicious, I just had to try them. My mouth crashed into his and Tesla opened his mouth willfully. I moved my Tung around hungrily and explored every crevasse of his mouth. I bit at his lips and Tung and was rewarded with Tesla's moans of approval.

Tesla's cloths were a problem. But one thing life had taught Nnoitra is that any obstacle can be removed when you use enough brute force. Nnoitra applied this lesson to Tesla's unfortunate clothing, which were torn from his body and tossed onto the floor. Of course Tesla didn't complain.

I removed my lips from Tesla's mouth and started to drag my teeth along his lithe torso. I only stopped when I came to his nipples. Where I took great delight in lightly grinding them between my teeth.

"ah ahhhh" Tesla moaned in pleasure. That succulent cry went straight to my crotch. I needed to be inside Tesla ass soon.

I ripped off the last remaining shreds of Tesla's clothing and sat back to admire what I saw before me.

Tesla's body was covered in my marks and had a sweaty sheen. He had propped himself up on his elbows but he was so out of breath he couldn't sit up. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his member was fully erect even though I hadn't touched it. His eyelids fluttered unable to keep his lustful eyes fully open.

"Nnoi-tra" Tesla moaned his lips parted as heavy pants left his lungs.

Nnoitra was now done watching.

(Tesla's point of view)

I watched as Nnoitra licked his lips as he quickly tore off his cloths. I was eventually able to pull myself into a sitting position. Nnoitra got back onto the bed, but before he could continue on with all the marvelous things he had been doing to my body I crawled over to him. Nnoitra had stopped to watch me as I crawled towards him, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Let me do this for you master Nnoitra" I asked as I put my hand on Nnoitra's knee and spread it.

A look of understanding crossed Nnoitra's face as he understood and he learnt back on his pillows and spread his legs.

"Go ahead" he said as he put his hands behind his head, the smirk returning to his face.

(Nnoitra's point of view)

I watched as Tesla's mouth moved to my crotched. One of his hands held my member and guided it into his mouth. I made a soft growling noise in the back of my throat as I felt his mouth enclosed the head of my cock. He started to suck and his Tung teased the slit of my cock. I watched in amusement as Tesla tried and fail to fit my massive length in his mouth. My cocks' thickness is about average, but it was as long as I am tall and I am VERY tall.

Tesla had given up on trying to fit all of my length into his small mouth and had started to move his head up and down my cock. I loved the way he licked the pulsing vein on the bottom of my member. He started moving his mouth faster and had the hand that wasn't bracing himself had started to fondle my balls. I let out a moan of pleasure.

(Tesla's point of view)

I was surprised to feel Nnoitra push me off.

"Did I do something wrong master Nnoitra?" I asked licking his pre-cum of my lips.

"No Tesla, you did very well, but there is somewhere else I want to put my cock" He replied in a deep voice.

I got the drift and turned over onto my hands and knees and bared my twitching hole for him to see. I heard a deep chuckle in response and felt Nnoitra grip my ass cheeks and part them. I prepare myself for what was coming, but instead felt Nnoitra wet, hot Tung lick down my crack. I gasped as I felt my cock start to drip with pre-cum.

"This is going to hurt Tesla and once I start I won't stop" Nnoitra stated.

"I wouldn't want you to stop no matter how much it hurt" I replied sincerely.

"We'll see about that" Nnoitra responded with a chuckle before thrusting his cock into my tight ass.

I screamed.

(Nnoitra's point of view)

As I thrust in Tesla's back arched and he let out a scream. I would of thought him to be in pain if I hadn't seen his hot cum splatter on my bed. I slid my body over his and my mouth latched onto his neck.

"Tesla that was very quick" I breathed into his ear.

"N.. oi.. tra" he breathed his head berried into the mattress.

"Hmmm do you want me to stop? Have you had enough?" I teased. I wanted him to beg me to stop and to apologize for leading me on. Then I would continue to screw him into my bed ignoring his pleas.

"No please don't stop" Tesla begged.

That wasn't what I was expecting. I knew he was loyal and I knew he loved me, just not this much. But I could roll with this.

"So want do you want me to do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Fuck me fast and hard and don't stop until your done" Tesla begged. I was planning on doing that anyway, but since he asked so nicely…

I drew my cock out of Tesla's ass until only the head remained. Then I slammed it back into him as hard as I could with a grunt. I repeated this again and again and was lost in the pleasure of it. All the while Tesla was making the most lovely moans and screams of pleasures. Jeez, this guy must be some kind of masochist to be enjoying this so much.

I flipped Tesla over, I was determined to see Tesla's face as he came. Tesla wrapped his legs around my back and rapped his arms behind my neck and started rocking his hips in time with mine. Even in this position I still couldn't beary my cock to the hilt in Tesla tight ass. I lifted Tesla's legs over my shoulders and thrust as deep as I could go.

"Nyaaaaaaaa ah t-there again p-please Nnoitra" Tesla's moaned.

I guess that means I hit his prostate.

"I never knew you were so needy Tesla" I growled into his ear.

Tesla was too out of it to even regester my words. He looked like such a hot mess, with: drawl coming out of his mouth and his cute leaking cock and his half closed eyes weeping little tears of pleasure. This would not be the last time I ravaged Tesla's body.

I continued just as my lover had begged and repeatedly hit Tesla's prostate. He arched his back and let out one soundless scream as he came on my chest. As he did his walls twitched and tightened around my cocked and I feverishly thrust into his ass before releasing in his tight ass. As I did so I sunk my teeth into his shoulder with a growl.

After my breathing had slowed down I pulled myself out of his ass. I gathered him in my arms and pulled him into bed with me. I felt him struggle and try to pull away.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked pulling Tesla back against my chest.

"I didn't want to take up anymore of your time master Nnoitra so I thought I should leave" Tesla said his voice small and nervous.

"No you stay" I replied nibbling at his ear.

"As you wish master Nnoitra" he replied curling up happily. He was asleep in minutes and I soon followed. Today was a very good day.


End file.
